Interacting with a button refers to providing a button on an interaction interface, for a user to click the button with a mouse or touch the button with his finger, so as to trigger a corresponding response through human-machine interaction. Currently, button interaction is applied widely in fields such as web solution and application (APP) development. In web solution or APP development, real-time and diversified human-machine interaction functions can be achieved through button interaction. The operation is convenient and can make the interaction more intuitive.
However, with the continuous development of the Internet, high requirements for diversity of human-machine interaction are proposed. Accordingly, how to improve interaction efficiency and interaction experience during button interaction has been an interest in the field.